Setting Sun
by SirAmbala
Summary: The sun was setting and the day was ending, just like his career was coming to an end. He should have felt differently than he did.


A/N: I don't own pokemon. This is my take on Ash's father.

ooOOoo

He stood at the window looking over the city as the sun was beginning to set. The day was coming to an end, much like his career was coming to an end. He knew he should feel differently than he currently did, but he had always known this day would come.

At that time a face appeared on the monitor behind him.

"Sir they have taken out all of our defenses and don't seem to be slowing down. I will do my best to hold them off while you make your escape."

"Don't do something so foolish, let them pass."

"But Sir!"

"Do not dispute anything I say, you know better. While my position here is coming to an end I am still the Boss, and thus you are to follow my orders. Now Domino let them pass."

"As you wish…" she said with a bowed head and the screen went black once more.

He turned to look out at the city once more just as the sun made the final dip below the horizon.

ooOOoo

"_Meowth fury swipes!" came the command from a young man no older than twenty. His faithful companion did as told and went after the attacking Spearow._

"_Miss, are you alright?" he asked the young girl who sat on the ground looking wide eyed at the bird._

"_Yes I am now thanks to you," she said with a smile, "thank you for coming to my rescue._

"_I would never stand by when a pretty girl such as yourself was in need of help. I must ask though, what are you doing travelling through here with no Pokémon?" he asked the blushing girl._

"_I am headed to Pallet town to study with Professor Oak. I am afraid I was never much of a trainer, so I do not have a Pokémon."_

"_You should have one if just for protection. As I do not wish something else to happen to you I will accompany you the rest of the way."_

"_I cannot ask that of you, you have already done so much."_

"_Nonsense, Pallet is just over that ridge it will be no trouble at all," he said with an air of finality. She could do nothing but nod as they headed to her new home._

_A short while later found them on the edge of town when the young man came to a halt._

"_This is as far as I go, you will be fine the rest of the way."_

"_Thank you once again, but I wish to repay you somehow. Will I be able to see you again?"_

"_You are a very pretty young woman miss, but you do not wish to be getting involved with the likes of me."_

"_Nonsense you have been nothing but a gentleman. Could I at least have your name before you go?"_

"_Giovanni, and yours miss?"_

"_Delia."_

"_Well Delia it has been a pleasure meeting you. While I must be going, maybe this will not be the last time we meet," he said as he turned around and headed back into the woods._

"_I hope not…"_

ooOOoo

He was shaken from his memories when the door to his office slammed open. Through it came three teenagers and their partners.

"I surprised to see you here, normally you would have taken off running by now," yelled the girl with orange red hair. Of course he knew more about her than that. She was once the Gym Leader of Cerulean City and known to be one of the best water Pokémon trainers. Behind her was a tall boy with squinty eyes, once the Gym Leader of Pewter City and one of the world's best breeders. It was the young man that lead them that he knew the most about. Since the start of his journey he had made quite a name for himself, partaking in many tournaments and saving the world numerous times. He was in the process of taking Lance's position as champion perhaps once this was over with.

"If you are still here you must of realized that it has come to an end. Team Rocket is no more, and you are going to jail for a very long time."

"Do not count your chickens before they have hatched young man, you will be the victor only once you have defeated me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

ooOOoo

"_I said it was possible that you would see me again, why do you seem so surprised?" Giovanni asked the flustered woman._

"_It has been well over a year, I never expected you to return."_

"_I was in the area, so I decided to stop by."_

"_How long will you be staying?"_

"_Long enough for you to repay me as you wish," he said with a smirk._

_Her smile broadened, "then allow me to cook dinner for you."_

"_That sounds delightful."_

ooOOoo

The battle had been even so far, but he knew it would not be that way for long. As if on cue the boys Secptile took out his Golem. Leaving him with three left and the boy with four.

ooOOoo

_After his first appearance he showed up more and more. It had been three years since their initial meeting and things between them had gotten more serious. After finally announcing their love for one another they had a night of pure passion._

_As the sun began to rise Giovanni watched the girl that stole his heart sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately he could not stay for her to wake. Quietly he dressed and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and set a small round ball on his pillow. With the stealth only one of his position possessed he left the house._

_A few hours later and the girl was just beginning to wake. As she stretched she felt the empty spot next to her and frowned. Her love had disappeared again. In his place though was a small round ball. Slowly she took it into her hand and pressed the small button on its side. In a flash of red a small creature appeared._

"_Mime!"_

"_Oh aren't you the cutest thing!" said the girl as she took Mime Jr. into her arms._

ooOOoo

"Charizard don't give up! I know you can do it. Shake off that confusion and finish it!" Hearing his master's plea the fire dragon shook off the confusion charged at the shocked Alakazam.

"Psybeam!" he called out, but knew it was too late. The boys dragon picked up his psychic type and flew up into the sky. With three summersaults in the air it through the psychic type hard into the ground. He didn't need to wait for the dust to settle to see the outcome. He returned Alakazam and nodded to faithful partner.

Persian sauntered onto the battlefield and the boy nodded to his own partner and the electric mouse ran onto the field.

ooOOoo

"_Delia look at me! What has gotten into you today? Why do you seem so nervous?"_

"_I…I…I'm pregnant…" she said as tears fell down her face. In a split second he was pulling the bawling girl into his arms._

"_And why is it that you are acting like it is a bad thing?"_

"_I didn't know how you would react…"_

"_On the contrary, this makes me very pleased. Have you learned the sex of the child yet?"_

"_It is a boy."_

"_Excellent"_

"_You are okay with this?"_

"_Of course I am my dear, I love you and having a child with you is just icing on the cake."_

_She looked up at him eyes shining in happiness._

ooOOoo

"Finish this in one shot Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"You will not win that easily, Persian counter with your own thunderbolt!"

ooOOoo

"_Here is your healthy baby boy!"_

"_Oh Giovanni, he is perfect."_

"_Only one such as yourself could produce something so perfect my dear."_

"_What are we going to name him?"_

"_His hair is black as the ash from and erupting volcano."_

"_Then we will call him Ashton, Ash for short."_

"_Welcome to this world my son."_

ooOOoo

Each was calling off attacks left and right, neither backing down an inch. Both of their Pokémon were still going strong, and there was no end in sight.

ooOOoo

"_Daddy can I ride on Persian?"_

"_Of course you can son, just be careful."_

"_Don't worry daddy, I will!"_

"_That's what you always say," he responded with a smile on his face as he watched his two year old son playing with his first partner. The sight warmed his heart and he still couldn't believe it was real at times._

_The ringing of a phone ruined the peaceful moment. Giovanni flipped open his cell phone and walked a little ways away from his family. His lover's face grew sad as she knew what this meant. He would be leaving again and coming back mew knows when. His son had stopped playing and waited for the inevitable goodbye. Giovanni turned toward his family and hugged them before turning to leave._

"_Please don't go again Daddy…"_

"_I am sorry Ash, but I must. I will be back soon though, I promise."_

ooOOoo

Their two Pokémon were at a standstill, the next attack would be the deciding factor.

ooOOoo

_He did not return for another year, and when he did he wished he hadn't. Upon coming back into Pallet he arrived during a large festival. His own son and the Professors grandson were turning three. He decided to wait until night to see them._

_Later on that night he approached Delia's house as the professor was leaving with a sleeping Gary on his back._

"_So you finally make your return."_

"_I was tying up loose ends, now I am free to move about freely."_

"_I will not allow you to interfere now when they are just getting back on their feet."_

"_What do you intend to do old man?"_

"_I will call the authorities if I must, but I do not wish to put that strain on them. If you truly love them you will leave now and not attempt to drag them down with you."_

"_You have figured it out then, I must say I am not surprised…"_

"_Yes I have my ways. You have chosen your path in life, but I will not allow you to drag them into it."_

"_If that is how it must be, then I will concede. Take care of them for me…" said Giovanni as he disappeared into the shadows once more._

"_It is really too bad that you got caught up in Team Rocket, because you would have made an amazing father."_

ooOOoo

"Pikachu, volt tackle!"

"Persian, shadow claw!"

ooOOoo

"_Stealing is not a very wise thing to be doing," said a voice from the entrance of the room._

"_On the contrary, I am doing the opposite."_

_The lights came on and Professor Oak was surprised to see the Rocket Boss setting down a Poke ball on the counter._

"_I told you to never show up here again."_

"_He turns ten tomorrow, and I will not be able to give him a proper send off. This is the best alternative."_

"_You have picked a starter for him?"_

"_I wish for him to start his journey on the right foot. He is still my son and this is my gift to him."_

"_I would have thought that your heart would be completely black by now."_

"_It is, sans a small part for those which I love," came the reply as he disappeared once more._

ooOOoo

His faithful Persian was knocked out cold from the volt tackle. He was glad to see his choice of a starter for his son worked out so well. That Pikachu was special, that was one thing he could agree with his worst grunts in the history of the team.

ooOOoo

"_So the police and a group of three teenagers was able to knock out half my forces?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Who could possibly have the strength to do that?"_

"_It is the boy with the Pikachu, sir. The one we have been telling you about for years."_

"_I see. I suggest you three leave my sight immediately. You have failed me far too many times, and it is time for you to leave the team."_

"_But sir, there is going to be nothing left of the team once they are done with it. The three of them are coming here now, and the rest of their little friends are helping the police. You are going to need us to help!"_

"_No, you will leave now. I will handle them."_

"_Being that I am no longer a member of this team, will you allow me to say something?" came a request from the female of their trio._

"_Speak Jessie."_

"_I believe there is more going on here than you are saying. Team Rocket should not be able to be taken out by a bunch of teenagers, and yet they are doing so right now. I believe that you have given up."_

"_I am not giving up, I am admitting defeat."_

"_The boss I know would never do such a thing!"_

"_The boss you knew is no longer there. This will be my last battle as Team Rockets boss. Now get the three of yourselves out of here and don't get caught. I'm not going to be around to bail you out of jail."_

"_If I may ask sir, why?"_

"_That is still something I am trying to figure out for myself, but I feel it is right. In the end if I must lose at least it will be to my son."_

"_Are you saying that the twerp is your son?"_

"_I am Jessie now leave!"_

_The trio gave one last salute then high tailed it out of there. Jessie smiled slightly finally understanding why the boss hadn't gotten rid of them sooner. In a way they were how he kept tabs on his son. To think that the twerp was the flesh and blood of the boss and he probably didn't even know it._

ooOOoo

"This is the end Giovanni! I have defeated you, now come peacefully!"

"As you wish boy."

The teen was surprised by the answer but shook it off. He pulled out a Poke ball and released his Bayleaf to escort the once Rocket Boss out of the building. The walk to the outside was quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. As they reached the ground level the boy stopped and turned abruptly to him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give up so easily? Every other time someone has tried to stop Team Rocket they fail, and yet we just took out your entire forces like it was nothing."

"It is not something you can possibly understand."

"Try me."

"Call it a mid life crisis, it seems I do have a conscious after all. To put it simply I am regretting decisions I made in the past."

"Just because you decided to let Team Rocket fall will not make up for all you have done in the past. You have hurt many people and Pokémon over the years."

"I know that, and I will never be able to make that up. By stopping now though it will not continue, and that is the best I can do. I will never forgive myself for those who I have hurt."

There was silence after his little speech, and the boy had his head bowed. His hand was clenched around the poke balls he had taken from the once boss. Seeming to come to a decision he raised his head to look the boss in the eye. He said nothing as he handed back the six small balls.

"Ash! What do you think you are doing?"

"This is probably one of my worst ideas ever, but it is something I am going to stick by. I have always tried my best to see the good in people and a firm believer of second chances. You have done many wrongs Giovanni, and I despise you. And yet I can see good in you, and rotting in jail is not going to be a good ending for you. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Leave now and never come back. Should you choose to follow your old ways you will not like the consequences."

He could do nothing but stare at the boy in disbelief. He was being given a second chance to start fresh and atone for all the wrong he had done. This boy, while still young, was wise beyond his years. He was proud that this boy was indeed his son. He was everything he was not and so much more. He said nothing but nodded in understanding and made his leave.

"Perhaps you should visit someone every so often; I know that she misses you."

The once boss stopped in shock and turned toward the boy. The boy had a smile on his face that so looked like his mothers. No words were spoken but an understanding passed between them. With a nod he was off once more with his ever faithful Persian at his side.

"So he is your dad?" asked Brock.

"Yep."

"How come you never told us Ash?" asked Misty.

"Because I didn't know for sure, and my mom wouldn't tell me. After today though I knew it was the truth."

"Is that why you let him go?" Misty inquired.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"What are you going to tell Officer Jenny?"

"That he got away like always," was his reply with a smile, "just don't get yourself caught…dad."

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that is the end. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
